


We Used to be Friends

by house_of_lantis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traces the history and friendship between Sheriff Stilinski and Rafael McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Used to be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr: http://theserpentgirl.tumblr.com/post/74530733304/we-used-to-be-friends

When Rafael McCall traded in his brown Deputy uniform for a suit and tie and an appointment to the Los Angeles field office of the FBI, the whole town came out to John Stilinski’s BBQ to give Raff a real Beacon Hills send off. It was summer, the kids were out of school, and the town seemed to surge with new life. Everyone knew the story of Deputy Rafael McCall’s article on the perception of county crimes in  _The Journal of Law Enforcement_  caught the eye of the FBI Regional Director and Rafael was invited to give training to their field agents in LA for how to best work with local county law enforcement departments. While he was there, he was informally involved in a serial killer investigation and ended up putting together a lead that helped the FBI capture the killer.

Talent like didn’t go unnoticed and Rafael was recruited into the Bureau, spent 20 weeks for training at Quantico, and was fast-tracked to Special Agent. Claudia teased him that John was more emotional than anyone else at Raff’s graduation ceremony.

After months of late night talks between John and Raff, of selling the house and moving the whole McCall family to LA – never mind the screaming tantrums by Stiles and the silent shock and tears by Scott – Raff and Melissa decided that she and Scott would stay in Beacon Hills while Raff would rent a small apartment in the city and he’d come home on weekends and every chance he had. They’d try it for a year and see if they could make it work. Melissa was rising in the ranks at the hospital, Scott was finally settled in school, and all of them loved their house and their town, Raff was sure that they were strong enough as a family to keep it together.

“You’ll keep an eye out for Mel and Scotty for me?”

John rolled his eyes. “Like they’re my own, you know that.” He chuckled and took a sip of his beer. “Honestly, I don’t know what Stiles would’ve done if you moved the whole family to LA. He’d probably run away to be with Scott.”

“He’s eight.”

“Don’t ever underestimate my kid,” John said, shaking his head. He looked at his best friend and smiled. “I’m real proud of you, Rafael. I know you’ll go far as a Special Agent for the Bureau. Make us all proud.”

Rafael tapped the neck of his beer bottle against John’s in thanks. “And I know you, you’ll be the town’s next Sheriff.” He chuckled, moving his hands in the air. “Sheriff Stilinski. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Forget it! All that glad-handing and the political bull crap that goes with the job, that’s not me,” he said, leaning against the bar. “I’m just a Deputy, but I like it. I like the flexible hours…now that Claudia’s not doing so well.”

“I hate the idea of leaving and putting more on your shoulders. I’m sorry, John—“

John slapped his hand against Rafael’s shoulder. “Shut up, man, you’re my best friend. You’ve always wanted bigger things than Beacon Hills could offer, don’t apologize for that. You’re going to head up the LA field office one day. Mel and I aren’t going anywhere, buddy, so you can count on us.”


End file.
